Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (クライシス コア -ファイナルファンタジーVII- Kuraishisu Koa -Fainaru Fantajī Sebun-) is an action RPG published by Square Enix. It serves as a prequel to the events of Final Fantasy VII and as such, is part of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII metaseries. It was released for the PSP in Japan on September 13, 2007; North America on March 24, 2008; Australia on June 19, 2008; and in Europe on June 20, 2008; it is rated T for blood, violence, mild language, and mild suggestive themes. Development The game was directed by Hajime Tabata, with Tetsuya Nomura serving as character designer. Before development, the Square Enix staff initially planned to make a PlayStation Portable port of the mobile phone game Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, but after discussion, they decided to create a new game. The plot is based on a scenario Kazushige Nojima had in mind when working on Final Fantasy VII. Plot Seven years prior to the events of Final Fantasy VII — The Shinra Company is rapidly increasing its influence through its monopoly on mako energy and military might. With the burgeoning city of Midgar as its base and symbol of prosperity, Shinra is on the verge of establishing absolute dominance over the world. SOLDIER is a group of skilled combat operatives within Shinra. The elite within the group — those strong enough to be deemed SOLDIER 1st Class — are respected and idolized by the citizenry. Zack is a young SOLDIER 2nd Class who aspires to become a 1st. He spends his days carrying out assignments under the guidance of his 1st Class mentor, Angeal. During an operation in Wutai, a large number of SOLDIER members, led by 1st Class operative Genesis, go missing. The severity of the situation prompts Shinra executives to deploy even more SOLDIER operatives in hopes of bringing an end to the war with Wutai—and conducting an investigation into the mass desertion. The ones assigned to the mission are Zack, Angeal, and the 1st Class hero who is known the world over as Sephiroth... What truths lie behind Genesis's disappearance? What secrets bind the three SOLDIER 1st Class operatives? For Zack, a cruel and fateful struggle awaits... As he searches for Genesis, Zack discovers Genesis' origin, Project G, and how it is related to two other high-ranking SOLDIERs, Sephiroth and Angeal Hewley. The game's storyline takes the player from the war between the megacorporation Shinra and the people of Wutai to the events in Nibelheim, ending just before the beginning of Final Fantasy VII. Features *Complete the FINAL FANTASY VII experience and reunite with the most recognized RPG characters created by world-renowned character designer Tetsuya Nomura *Witness stunning graphics, inspiring visuals, and gorgeous CG cut scenes coupled with top-notch voice acting in a 16:9 widescreen presentation, made possible by the PSP system hardware *Innovative D.M.W (Digital Mind Wave) system enhances the action-packed, engaging, real-time battle system, allowing players to unleash special attacks or call upon iconic Final Fantasy summons *Take on challenges with the all-new “Hard Mode” developed exclusively for the North American audiences *Acquire unique accessories made available through 300 side missions to further enrich the gameplay experience Reception Crisis Core enjoyed strong sales, selling over three million units worldwide. Critical reception was generally positive. External links *[https://store.na.square-enix.com/product/294308/crisis-core-final-fantasy-vii-psp Buy Crisis Core at the official Square Enix store] Category:Final Fantasy Series Category:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Category:2000's Games Category:Games By Square Enix Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Role Playing Games Category:Action Games